Una extraña decisión
by MariTami
Summary: El capitán se encuentra en una situación en la que todo se decidirá en un simple impulso.


. – Hoy probaré el nivel de percepción de Bean. – la castaña abrazaba más a su pequeño acompañante. – ¿No te parece emocionante?, Levi

. – No aprietes tanto, cuatro ojos, me importa una mierda lo que le hagas a tus asquerosos titanes. – decía un azabache mientras se movía muy incómodo con la posición en la que se encontraban.

. – Mou, Levi, ¿me puedes hacer caso por lo menos? Tú me besaste en la mañana, y tú fuiste el que me trajo aquí diciendo que tenía que ayudarte. – se quejaba la castaña.

. - …pues…

 **EN LA MAÑANA**

 _. – Capitán~_

 _. – Señor, soy suya~_

 _Las damas del pueblo lo aclamaban y lo adoraban, el pequeño capitán caminaba cada vez más rápido, hasta que al doblar una esquina choca con un hombre alto y delgado, este joven quedó ruborizado al mirarlo, algo que hizo que el capitán sintiera por todo su cuerpito una descarga de escalofríos._

 _. – Sa-sargento Levi. – habló meloso el joven. – No sabía que estaba por aquí, ¿me-me podría acompañar? Es que llevo muchas cosas. – la situación se volvía cada vez más complicada, y su paciencia y orgullo de hombre disminuía y aumentaban respectivamente. Estaba a punto de responder hasta que las damas que lo acosaban anteriormente aparecieron y sin más comenzaron a pelear por la compañía del pequeño capitán que solo había ido a comprar unas hojas de té._

 _El sargento ya no pudo más y estaba a punto de golpear a cualquiera de las chicas, pero antes de alzar el puño divisó en una de las tiendas como salía la más fastidiosa mujer que haya existido en la humanidad, Hanji Zoe, esa loca de titanes, que trataba de llevar ella sola cajas de quién sabe qué. El capitán tuvo un plan para poder escapar de su situación sin que su reputación termine en "golpea chicas" o "le gustan los varones", salió como pudo de la multitud y corrió a ayudar a la castaña quien lo miraba sorprendida._

 _. – Hola, Levi, ¿qué haces por aquí? – dijo la castaña apenas lo vio._

 _. – Nada que te importe, cuatro ojos. – le responde cortante. – Ahora dame esas cajas que se ve que no puedes alzar. – ordenó. La castaña lo vio algo extrañada, ¿acaso el capitán estaba siendo amable con ella? ¿Estará bebido? ¿Tendrá fiebre?_

 _. - ¿estás bien, Levi? – pregunta preocupada la castaña. El capitán no tuvo tiempo de explicarle antes de que la multitud de chicas y chico se les atravesara. – Oh, ¿qué sucede? – soltó Hanji._

 _Levi estaba preocupado, y no veía ninguna escapatoria de las reclamaciones de la turbia._

 _. - ¿qué hace con ella?_

 _. - ¿qué no se llevaban mal?_

 _. - ¿acaso es su novia secreta? – El capitán apenas oyó esa pregunta, se le prendió un foquito en su cabecita. Con una mano mantuvo alzado la caja que le arrebató a la Zoe, y con la otra mano le agarró del cuello de la camisa, agachándola plantándole un casto beso._

 _La turbia, la gente que pasaba por ahí, espectadores, y algunos de la legión, simplemente se quedaron boquiabierta, después que el capitán dejara la cara y camisa de su colega, la arrastró por la ciudad, a pesar del shock ocasionado a todos, hasta a la misma Hanji._

 _Para el medio día, el capitán estaba tranquilo después de haberle explicado a su compañera lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se vio amenazada pues a su cuarto tocaron unas cuantas jovencitas alistadas recientemente a la legión._

 _. – Capitán. – sollozaban, algo que irritaba el sargento. - ¿usted tiene novia? – de un momento a otro el pasillo se llenó de jovencitas._

 _¿Qué haría? En cualquier respuesta estaría jodido, esta no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, optó por seguir el juego que él había empezado._

 _Simulando tranquilidad, cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y recorrió el pasillo con las atentas miradas de las chicas, de repente se detiene enfrente de una de las puertas, le da tres golpes, y de ella sale, la mismísima Hanji Zoe._

 _Ella lo mira, él la mira, las demás los miran, Levi empuja a Hanji y cierra la puerta tras suyo._

 _. – Le-Le-Levi, ¿qu-qu-qué sucede? – preguntaba la preocupada chica._

 _. – Cállate cuatro ojos, tienes que ayudarme. – reclamó el capitán, agarrándole de la mano y abriendo la puerta de la habitación, saliendo con la castaña, la pegó más a su cuerpo, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Hanji._

 _A pesar de la "situación" en la que se encontraba, lejos de avergonzarse, Hanji Zoe, quería reír, pues por lo pequeño que es su colega, se miraba muy extraña la manera en la que "abrazaba" su cintura._

 _Levi por su parte quería salir ya de esa situación, así que la llevó a la sala del cuartel, donde él se sentó e hizo sentarse a su acompañante._

 _Pero a pesar de que él pesa más y es más fuerte, simplemente la estatura no cuadraba, y la muy animada científica cambió de posiciones, las carcajadas que se estaba aguantando y la irritación de su acompañante, se notaban claramente en sus caras._

 **Actual…**

. – La situación requería de estas medidas. – soltó el capitán.

Mientras atrás de ellos, estaba Erwin, Mike, Nanaba y los demás.

. – Mike, me debes cincuenta.

. – Mierda.

. –Esto no me lo esperaba.

. – Quién lo diría.

. – Esto es demasiado extraño.

. – Por lo menos en algo creció el capitán.

. – Vámonos ya, debemos dejarlos solos.


End file.
